1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for setting time in an image processing apparatus in which signals from analog and digital channels are processed, and more particularly, to a device and method for setting time of an apparatus which receives signals from analog and digital channels, in which the current time on reception of a signal from an analog channel is automatically set according to current time information from a digital channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In earlier image processing apparatus which receives and processes signals from an analog or digital channel, current time information contained in the signal from the digital channel is used to set the current time on the reception of the signal from the digital channel. However, when a signal from the analog channel is received, the current time must be manually set by a user, so that the user is inconvenienced by having to set the time, and the accuracy in setting the time is lowered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,833 for a Method and Apparatus for Setting a Clock in a Computer System to Capps et al discloses a digital processor used for setting a real-time clock in a computer system. I have not seen a technique for setting a clock upon reception of an analog signal on an analog channel.